Today It All Changes
by HpGwperfect
Summary: Bella Swan was changed into a vampire 63 years ago. When she meets the Cullen's she finds what she always wanted. A place to belong, a love of her own, and her long lost brother.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.**

**Hi fellow Fanfic readers/writers! This is my very first story EVER written..eek! Therefore, I'm sure it's filled with errors that make you cringe but I am hoping for some constructive criticism that helps me and my story get better. It's been a while since I've read Twilight so I'm not sure why this story decided to take over my brain . I hope you enjoy it! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight or it's characters are not my own, I'm just borrowing them for a bit ;) Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant one!**

**********************************************************************************************************  
><strong>Chapter one<strong>  
><strong>Bella's POV<strong> 

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, for a while I went by Bella Swanson. I figured since I was different, I should give myself a new name. Not a name that was too different, just something to distinguish my two lives. My human life and my vampire life. Now I realize I will always be Isabella Marie Swan, but I do prefer Bella these days. Today could change everything for me; I'm going to go visit a clan of vampires that are like me. Vampires that choose to feed off of animal blood instead of human blood.

When I was 17 I took a walk in the woods behind my families home. We lived in a small community that was more woods than civilization, so going into the woods felt comfortable. It was my personal space to think, to breathe, to mourn. That particular day the hole in my chest that was left when my brother died seemed to be bigger than usual. I couldn't get him out of mind and being in my house with my mother and her own grief was suffocating. My brother went on a hunting trip by himself a year before and he never came home. When the rescue party that was sent out came back with grim looks, I knew. Apparently he was mauled by an animal, they say it was most likely a bear. All that was left was scraps of his shirt covered in blood. A year later and my family was still swallowed by utter sadness. So I went to the woods most days to spare my mother anymore hurt. That day when I was 17 seemed like any other day. I started down the well known trail heading to the spring that was about a mile away. At first I didn't notice anything amiss, the air was fresh and dusk was breaking through, but then a chill radiated through my entire body. I stopped to look behind me, when I didn't see anything I turned back around and there he was. A gorgeous man. A tall, gorgeous, and obviously dangerous man.

"Oh..hello?" I said

"Oh hello to you my dear." he replied with a smirk

I knew this wouldn't end well if I kept standing there but as soon as I turned around to run back to my house, he was already standing on the otherside.

He laughed, "Funny try dear, but I must tell you that you'll never be able to run away from me. You should make it easier on yourself and just stand still, it wont hurt much." he winked.

"Who are you? What are you?" I asked him. I've never seen anyone move so fast. I knew he couldn't be human but anything else was preposterous.

"Fine," he said, "I'll give you the short version. I'm a vampire, yes we are real, I'm hungry and you smell absolutely delectable. It's always fun watching you pitiful humans beg while you wither in pain. Sorry dear, I'm done wasting time."

Then he was on me. In a split second, he bit into my neck with razor sharp teeth and devoured my blood. Last thing I remember is everything going black. That is until I woke up in blinding, searing pain. Apparently he did something wrong, because I don't think he meant to turn me.

From the moment I woke up as a vampire I knew I didn't want to be like the man who took my human life away, I didn't want to be a monster. I refused to feed for as long as I could till one day I walked upon a herd of deer drinking from a river. As I was sitting there covered in their blood, I realized this was an option for me. I never craved human blood, there was something wrong with me but I wasn't complaining. I was a vampire who gagged at the thought of human blood. I was okay with that. **  
><strong>  
>I've spent the past 63 years wandering around the world, trying to blend in with everyone else. I've made some friendships along the way, but for the most part I'm alone. The other vampires don't understand me; what sort of vampire doesn't eat human blood? I think I make them uncomfortable. Most days I feel content but there's also a deep loneliness that has settled into my heart. A nomad vampire who seemed interested in my choices told me about a clan of vampires who live in Washington that also refuse to feed off of human blood. Today I am setting out to find them.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N**

**Hi to anyone reading this! If you're reading this then I think you're super lovely. You shall now be known as my lovelies! So Hi lovelies :D I've reread my first chapter and I realize it leaves a lot to be desired but as this is my first story, I'm okay with that. I hope you are too. I'm depending on reviews to help me get better with all of this. So if you read this please leave me a review with some awesome constructive criticism or just some words of encouragement! Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight or it's characters are not my own, I'm just borrowing them for a bit ;) Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant one!**

Chapter two

The coven of vampires I'm looking for live in Forks, Washington. The small town is known for being the rainiest town in America. Which is perfect for us vampires, or as I sometimes like to call us, deadly disco balls. When the sun hits our skin we sparkle. It's beautiful and disorienting. If humans we're to see it, they would most likely freak out. Humans don't sparkle, unless they dust body glitter all over themselves and dance on a pole. I kid, I kid. Really though, the sparkling is a hindrance on most days.

The nomad told me the leader of the Coven was Carlisle Cullen; It didn't take much research to find him. He is a big time doctor in the little town. I've decided when I get to Forks, I will seek Carlisle out at his place of work first. I don't want to impose on his home life. The nomad told me Carlisle had a wife named Esme and some other vampires he considered his kids. He wasn't aware what the names of Carlisle's kids were but did know it was 2 girls and 3 boys. I'm not entirely sure what I'm expecting to come of this visit, but I can say that a part of me hopes to be able to join this family.

It doesn't take me long to get to Forks. Being a super fast vampire definitely had it's perks! It was as promised, raining. I immediately understood the appeal this town held for the Cullens. You could hide in plain sight year round. No sleeping the day away like all the vampires in books do, figuratively speaking. Unfortunately, vampires don't actually sleep. I realize most vampires don't care if their skin sparkles in the sunlight but seeing as I've spent the last 63 years either attempting to blend in or just not be seen at all, this was a dream come true. While researching Carlisle, the address for the hospital he works at popped up. I had no trouble remembering it. I also didn't have any trouble finding the hospital once arriving in Forks. It wasn't a very grand hosptial by any means but it had small town charm.

I walked in through the front doors and all the smells associated with hospitals hit me. The receptionist at the front desk took notice of me and did the things most humans do when they see a vampire. Her eyes got bigger and her mouth formed a small O shape. All vampires are beautiful, including me. It's apart of the, luring humans away so we can drink all of their blood, package. Being beautiful helps the humans trust us a little better. I imagine most conversations end with,"Why yes I would like to follow you outside breathtaking stranger." or something along those lines. I have long brown wavy hair, eyes that are golden due to my diet of animal blood, and lips that would be too full on anyone elses face. I walk up to the counter and ask her if she could point me in the direction of Carlisle Cullen.

"Hi, I'm looking for a Carlisle Cullen." I say and smile at her.

"There is a Dr. Carlisle Cullen that works here. Do you have an appointment?" whom I now know is called Sylvia White, answers.

"No ma'am I do not but I was hoping to be able to speak with him today." I give her my most dazzling smile in hopes that she overlooks me not having an appointment and makes room for me as a walk in. It seems to work when she looks down at the appointment book then tells me she can fit me in about 20 mins if I wouldn't mind sitting in the waiting room. I walk over to the patterned chairs perched in the corner and take a seat like she instructed. I glance around in interest. Since I don't actually need to be treated at a hospital, it's been a long time since I've stepped into one. In all actuality there's nothing of interest really there. A few magazines scattered on end tables next to chairs, a tv that looks decently new hanging on the wall, sick humans. Nothing amazing but I find enjoyment in it nonetheless. I haven't had much human interaction since becoming a vampire. Even though I detest the thought of drinking their blood, I have been known to gag at the thought, I don't like putting any humans at risk by being around me for too long. I've been asked by other vampires why I care so much about the humans; they think they are weak and selfish creatures. I always tell them it wasn't a human who did this to me. I didn't want to be a vampire, not that I knew they actually existed before, but the option to choose my destiny was taken from me. Do I hate myself because of what I am? Absolutely not. I've made the best out of the cards I was given but that doesn't mean I have embrace the vampire life like most others.

After about 21 minutes of watching cartoons playing on the tv, apparently there's some sort of bug going around because quite a few children are here, Dr. Cullen walks out. He looks even more gorgeous than the picture showed. His hair is a striking blonde color and his eyes are golden like my own. He radiates comfort if that makes sense. You look at him and you want to tell him your life story. He senses me among the humans and promptly seeks me out. I can tell he's wary of having a vampire in the hospital but once he notices my eyes are golden I see his shoulders go down a fraction. The humans wouldn't have noticed the slight raise in his shoulders indicating he was on alert but I did.

"Bella Swan?" he enquires as he walks over to me.

"Correct and you are Dr. Carlisle Cullen, I've been told great things about you." I answer.

"I'm sure you don't need a check up today but I'm intrigued on why you seeked me out. Would you like to come to my office for a chat?" he asks me softly.

"Very much so, thank you."

He guides me through double doors and leads me down a short hallway to an office on the right. He gestures to the chair in front of his desk, looks at me expectantly, and asks, "What can I do for you?"


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N will now be at the bottom!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight or it's characters do not belong to me, I'm just borrowing them for a bit :) Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant one!**

Chapter three

Remember how I said when you look at Dr. Carlisle Cullen you want to tell him your life story? Well, that happened. Of course I was going to tell him about myself and my reason for visiting but I never intended to tell him so much. Word vomit is the best way to describe what I just did.

He was looking at me expectantly with eyes that matched mine in color but conveyed so much compassion.

"What can I do for you?" he questions.

I clear my throat, unnecessarily, "Dr. Cullen, as you know my name is Bella Swan and as you can see I partake in a diet much like your own." I spew this at him too fast.

I think I'm the only vampire who has anxiety. Seriously, I have issues.

He makes a valid attempt at hiding a smile that's threatening to break free as he nods for me to continue. Apparently I already amuse him. I take that as a good sign.

"I was changed in the year of 1951 while in the woods behind my families home; by a vampire whom I still don't know the name of to this day. Fortunately or unfortunately depending on how you look at it, he made a mistake. He never had the intention of turning me into a vampire. I happened to be there when he decided it was time for a tasty snack. From the moment of my rebirth, as I like to call it, I have refused to consume human blood." I take an unneeded breath and continue on, "Most of our kind think my way of living is ridiculous, so I haven't had many companions in my 63 years of being a vampire. I tend to keep a pretty safe distance from humans, not because I don't think I can control myself as I have freakishly awesome control, but I refuse to even be a possible murderer. Meaning I don't want to make a fatal mistake. I have felt the weight of loneliness throughout the years but more recently it has been at the forefront of my mind. I was told by a nomad friend of yours about you and your family. He didn't give me all of the details of your life but he did tell me you chose to live like I do. You feed on animal blood instead of human blood. A vampire having a family was interesting enough to me but add the fact you chose to deny our main instinct, I had to come see for myself." I fold my hands in my lap as I finish talking.

"Wow, so you are telling me you haven't consumed any human blood in all of your 63 years of living as a vampire?" Carlisle asks.

I tell him, "Not a single drop."

"That is astounding Bella," he pauses then adds, "I can assure you I am quite impressed."

"You will probably think I am the world's craziest vampire when I tell you this," I start, "but the thought of drinking human blood has made me gag a time or two." I tell him.

"That is definitely not something I've heard before; however the world is full of things we don't know about." he tells me soothingly.

Evidently he can tell talking about this makes me flustered. When you've been on the receiving end of this chick is a crackpot look as much as I have, you begin to believe it.

"You really are comforting." I utter without thinking.

"Come again?" he asks confused.

Oops. "Uh..nothing." I say.

He looks thoughtful for a moment, "Bella would you like to meet the rest of my family? It would be a nice change to have a guest in our home. It's not often we meet one of our kind who lives like we do, as you said earlier."

There's a relieved smile on my face when I answer him. "I would really love that Dr. Cullen!"

"Please dear, call me Carlisle," he says with a gentle smile of his own. "I still have a few hours of my shift left but if you wouldn't mind waiting around for it to be over, I'd be happy to give you a ride."

"I would appreciate that, thank you!"

While Carlisle continued the rest of his work day, I figured it was a good time to explore a little more of Forks. I walked out through the hospital doors and glanced at the woods beyond the building. It reminded me of my human life. Well of what I could remember about my human life. I stepped into the woods; the hazy memories from the day I was changed came to mind. All I wanted to do that day was get away from the grief that had taken over my house and my own heart. My brother was my best friend and my hero. When he smiled it lit up the room and you couldn't help but smile back. He loved baseball, hunting, and laughing. He was always telling jokes to make people laugh. He took great pleasure in making me do silly things for his entertainment. My brother thought I was too shy, too reserved, so he was always trying to get me to open up. The only person I ever opened up to was him. If I was having a bad day I would go into his bedroom and tell him what was troubling me. He was my big, burly teddy bear of a brother. I called him Emmy. He hated it. I could get away with it on days he knew I was sad.

Before too long I headed back in the hospital to wait for Carlisle's shift to end. There wasn't any reason to think about things I couldn't possibly change. Today was going to be a good day. I would possibly find a family, or at least a group I could call friends.

**A.N**

**Hi lovelies! I think this may be my longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoy it! I'm not sure how long this story will be but as you can see my chapters aren't very long. I realize I have changed a few things from the original story as far as a certain someones timeline (all will be revealed very soon ;)) I don't think the change will affect the story negatively. Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor it's character belong to me, I'm simple borrowing them for a bit. Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant one :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Chapter four<p>

On the way to the parking lot, Carlisle informs me that driving to work helps keep up his image as a normal human. He agreed that running would be faster but questions would arise from his co-workers. I hear a beep to my left, the headlights of a sleek Mercedes flash. The good doctor is not tight on money, that's for sure. Money is not something I've ever had a ton of or been concerned about. I'm ashamed to admit I stole what I needed for the longest time. Not that I need much being what I am but running around naked was not something I wanted to do.

We get into the car; Carlisle slowly heads out of the parking lot. We sit in a comfortable silence for the first few minutes.

Carlisle glances at me, "Where's the most recent place you've been staying." he questions.

"A small town in Kentucky," I look out the window to my right, "there's plenty of wildlife to hunt. Bobcat being my favorite."

"Ah my son Edward loves to hunt the mountain lions in these parts."

Right, the family we're on our way to see, "Your wifes name is Esme and you have a son Edward, there's also two other boys and two girls correct?" I ask.

"That's right. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice." His love for them is clear when he says their names.

I startle when he says Emmett, but recover quickly. My brother has been dead for 64 years. The pain has eased but his name is not something I'm used to hearing. Of course being in a car with a vampire means my momentary surprise was noted. He chooses to not ask.

The Cullen's home was hidden behind a forest of trees. Extravagant is the first thought that pops in my head when we approach the house. Beautiful is also there. Yes, this house is most certainly beautiful. It had to be at least a hundred years old, a soft faded white, and three stories tall. I wonder what it must be like to live like this. To have a place to call home, a place where you belong. The ache of spending all my years relatively alone, hits hard. I want this life. A family.

Carlisle pulls inside a huge garage, puts the car in park, and shuts off the engine. "I'm sorry I didn't mention this before, but Esme tells me three of my children, Edward, Jasper, and Alice, have gone out hunting. They should be back before the end of the day."

"That's perfectly okay," I smile at him, "I'm just happy to be welcomed into your home. I'm sure inviting in a strange vampire over is not a regular occurrence." I chuckle.

He chuckles too, "Quite right you are, but I have a feeling this is going to good for everyone."

I get out of the car, accidentally slamming the door too hard. There goes those nerves again. Seriously, why am I the only vampire in the world with anxiety. Carlisle gives me a reassuring smile. I follow him to the entrance of the house and step through the door as he holds it open for me. The inside of the house looks like a catalogue. No, that's not right. The inside of the house is what a catalogue wishes it could look like. Wide open spaces, a huge curving staircase, a wall made of nothing but glass, a high-beamed ceiling. The entire place is varying shades of white.

"Holy Crow," I exclaim, "your house is breathtaking!"

Carlisle beams, "Thank you Bella, it was all my lovely wife's doing."

Right as he utters the word wife, a beautiful woman walks into the room. Caramel colored hair, slender yet somehow round, and golden eyes like my own. I can already see how she fits Carlisle. She radiates the same compassion that he does.

"Ah you must be Bella! I'm Esme, Carlisle's wife." She explains with a friendly smile.

"Hi Esme, it's so wonderful to meet you! You have the most lovely home." I say too fast.

She gives Carlisle a little smile that seems to say, "ahh I see," wonder what that means.

"Thank you, interior decorating is a hobby I enjoy. My husband tells me you were interested in meeting more of our kind who chose the animal diet lifestyle. I have to agree that it is fairly rare to find many of our kind with our chosen lifestyle," Esme discerns, "we're so happy to meet another like us as well."

"Esme, where are Rosalie and Emmett? I thought they decided to stay home instead of joining the hunt." a confused Carlisle asks.

"Oh they should be back in a bit, Emmett convinced Rosalie to have a race. She must of been in a good mood, otherwise I don't think she would have entertained his antics." Esme laughs.

I am really going to have to get used to hearing the name Emmett again.

Esme suggest we go to the sitting room to get more comfortable. There is no chance of getting more comfortable as a vampire. I am completely comfortable no matter what I am doing. Running, Standing, leaning, sitting, it's all the same. I appreciate the sentiment none the less. Esme and Carlisle ask me more about my life; places I've been, the other vampires I've come across, how I've spent my time. Everywhere, too many to name, and attempting not to murder humans. My answers were more appropriate than that of course. After about 10 minutes of comfortably chatting away on the couch, I hear the front door open.

"Yo Carlisle, Esme says you're bringing a guest over tonight," a booming voice that sounds familiar but not familiar at the same time shouts, "is she here? I need to meet her to make sure I don't need to tear her apart and burn the pieces." I hear what sounds like solid smack upside the head.

"Really Emmett," Esme begins to chide, "will you ever…" but I don't hear the rest. This couldn't be possible. No. Not happening. Hearing the name Emmett so many times today must be making me hallucinate. And why not? I already gag at the thought of human blood and suffer from anxiety. It's not too far out there that I could be suffering from a mental disorder as well.

It looks like him though, my Teddy bear of a brother.

"Emmy?" I ask with trepidation.

"Emmy?" three separate voices say back, along with a startled gasp.

"Isabella?" the vampire version of my dead brother gasps out.

Vampires can't faint but I think I got pretty close.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

Hi again lovelies! Here's another quick update for you, I hope you enjoy it! I actually never thought anyone would read this. I get super excited every time a review pops up in my email. Thank you for taking your time to read this and a big thank you to anyone who reviews, favorites, or follows this story! I honestly don't think it's that good haha but I'm excited nonetheless!

-Tiff


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor it's characters belong to me. I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant one :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter five<p>

Confusion. Disbelief. Utter shock. All words that fit this moment. This surreal moment, that can't actually be happening. My brother is alive. Well, kind of alive, in the vampire sense. I was there when he was buried. Granted, there wasn't a body, but that's because he was eaten by a bear. No. No no no. This isn't in the realm of things possible.

I listen as quick footsteps get closer, then someone falls to their knees in front of me.

"Isabella," my brothers voice whispers, "please Bellsy, say something."

Apparently I've actually gone into shock because my voice refuses to work.

"Emmett, do you mean Isabella as in your sister?" a voice I've never heard, so most likely Rosalie, asks. He must of nodded because she carries on. "Oh wow, how did this happen?" She wonders.

"Emmett, you never really speak of your family," a soothing Carlisle chimes in, "I don't remember you mentioning your sister."

My dead, but possibly not, brother makes a strange sound. "It was too hard to talk about. My family, they were my entire world. Especially my little sister. Once I knew I could never go back to them, I shut it all out." he tells softy. "Rosie knew." he adds.

A tentative hand reaches out and lightly touches my face. I jerk back in surprise. I see him, I hear him, but having him actually touch me is too much because this can't be real. For the first time since getting a glimpse at this face, I look at him directly. His eyes, no longer brown but golden like mine, are the same as I remember. Same shape, same lightness that draws you in. He has happy eyes. He doesn't just smile with his mouth, he smiles with his eyes too. Curly brown hair, lips a bit too full like my own, huge dimples. Yes, he looks the same, just vampirized.

"

Isabella," Emmett starts, "Bellsy, I know you don't understand, I don't even understand but please don't be scared. It's me. Truly."

I shake my head no. Side to side. Over and over. I can't seem to stop. A vampire having an emotional breakdown. Just peachy. As soft as he can, Emmett touches both sides of my head to help me to stop shaking. I grab his hands a bit too hard, he doesn't seem to mind. It gives him encouragement.

"

Come on Isabella, talk to me."

"I go by Bella now." I blurt out.

Emmett has a flabbergasted but relieved look on his face. "Bella." he tests it out.

"You were dead. We buried a casket with a suit in it in your place. I saw your bloody shirt. Did he get to you too? Did he make another mistake? No. Couldn't have. Your shirt was torn to shreds by animal claws. I saw it." I ramble out.

The vampire version of my dead brother looks startled. I don't think he was expecting me to say so much. Or say it so fast.

"Who's he? What mistake? Nevermind. I _was_ mauled by a bear Bellsy, but then an angel saved me. My Rosie " He looks fondly behind him at the beautiful girl I've yet to meet. "She happened to be running by when a black bear was attacking me. Apparently I reminded her of someone from her past so she fought through the temptation of draining me dry and carried me over a 100 miles to Carlisle. She asked him to save me by changing me so he did. You understand why I couldn't come back home. It took me years before I could be around humans safely. I wanted so much to come see you, mom, and dad but that part of my life was over. I had to let it all go, so I never looked back." he informs me.

I slide off the couch, to my knees in front of him. He wraps his arms around me and squeezes me to him. The air gets stuck in my throat as if I were about to cry. I suppose that is my way of crying, just without the tears. I bury my face into his shirt, wrap my arms around his torso, and hold on with all of my might. My brother must be tremendously strong because I think most vampires would take an issue without how tight I am holding on.

"Isabella, when did this happen to you? You don't look much older from when I last saw you. My memories aren't the best but your face is one I can distinctly remember. My shy little sister."

I look over his shoulder and see three astonished faces. Esme and Rosalie look like they would be crying if they could. Both have a hand covering their mouth. I look back at Emmett's face.

"It happened a little over a year after you died. I was going to the spring in the woods behind our house when a vampire attacked me. He didn't mean to change me, he made some sort of mistake. He kept saying he didn't have time to waste, he was in a hurry. Too much venom must have entered my system in his haste. I blacked out while he was feeding off of me and woke up to excruciating pain." I quietly tell him.

He looks pained. "This life might be fine for me, I like it even, but it's not a life for you. You're too good. I'm sorry I wasn't around to prevent this."

I grab his hand, "Don't be sorry Emmy, this was never your fault. I was in the wrong place, wrong time. I wouldn't have chosen this life but I've accepted it. And now I don't have to be alone anymore, I have you."

"Have you been alone all these years?" he asks softly.

I look away briefly before answering, "Mostly. I've had a few acquaintances along to way, but most of our kind don't understand me or my choices. It's been okay though."

A heavy silence fills the room. Where do we go from here? Having my brother back, that's not something I've ever even considered. It's the best thing that has happened to me in 64 years, but I don't know how to deal with this. There's so much I could say, need to say but it still doesn't feel real. Is it possible I am having a mental breakdown? One blink and he'll be gone again? I have to get it together.

The tall gorgeous blonde, who I've guessed is Rosalie, walks over and to us.

"Hello Bella, I'm Rosalie. I'm so happy to meet you." she says with a smile.

Emmett stands up and wraps his arm around her. "Rosalie is my wife." he tells me with a goofy grin.

I stand up as well. "Wife?"

"We've been married multiple times." he says with a snicker.

I surprise everyone, including myself, when I throw my arms around Rosalie's neck.

"Thank you for saving his life," I say gratefully before letting her go.

"Bella, I realize this is a bit premature seeing as the rest of our family isn't here," Carlisle starts, "but would you like to stay with us for the time being? Emmett is a member of this family and it's obvious the two of you have some time to make up for."

I look at each of their faces. Esme is smiling at me warmly, clearly she is okay with my staying. Carlisle too. Rosalie give me a wink and nods her head yes. I look at Emmett last. He steps next to me and grabs my hand.

"You can't leave me now Bellsy. I love you little sis."

I don't understand how Emmett is taking this so well. We both just had the surprise of our lives. Vampire lives? Either way, I'm still freaking out a bit. But I don't want to leave. I need this, need him.

"If it's okay with the other members of the family, I'd love to stay."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Hi lovelies! Here's another one for you :) hope you like it!**

**Super big hugs to everyone reading my story! It makes me happy to see the reviews, follows, and favorites pop up in my email. Thank y'all so much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor the characters are my own. I'm simply borrowing them for a bit. Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant one :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter six<p>

"Alice, seriously what is your deal? Why were we rushing home and will you stop singing that same song over and over in your head!" an aggravated voice growls, right before the front door opens.

In an instant, a pixie like creature pulls me from the chair I'm sitting on and crushes me to her.

"Hi Bella," she chirps, "we're going to be the bestest of friends."

"Alice darlin', let her go. She doesn't need to breath but if she wanted too she can't," a man with a southern accent drawls.

"Oops! Sorry, I'm just so excited to meet you!" the pixie known as Alice giggles.

"Alice, let's not scare Bella away please," Esme jokingly chides.

"Wait, sister? Carlisle I can't hear her," the aggravated voice from before states.

I turn my head to the left to look at him. Adonis. There is no other way to correctly describe the man I am looking at. His face is angelic. High cheekbones, strong jawline, deep golden eyes from freshly feeding, his hair a strange bronze color I've never seen, in complete disarray. I want, no I need, to run my fingers through his hair. Maybe if he didn't look like he hated me. Wow, what's that saying? If looks could kill?

Carlisle looks at the godlike man astonished.

"No not a single thought." Adonis declares, pinching the bridge of his nose with two fingers.

"No, this hasn't happened ever before." he says.

Okay. What? I'm almost relieved he's talking to himself, maybe I'm not the only abnormal vampire out there. Of course this does make me rethink the mental breakdown thing.

"Can someone please clue me in? Who is she," the southern one points to me, "and Edward what do you mean you can't hear her?"

Edward. The son that likes to hunt mountain lions. Now I know three things about him. His name, his favorite food, and that he's unquestioningly gorgeous. All vampires are good looking; he makes the rest of us look below average.

"Bella is Emmett's long lost sister from his human life!" a cheerful Alice states.

I've been here the entire time and I swear no one picked up a phone. What the crap? Mental breakdown is starting to seem more and more likely. I look at Emmett and see him grinning from ear to ear, he's enjoying all the confusion. A small voice tells me he's enjoying having his sister back too.

"Jasper, it's true," Carlisle starts, "Emmett and Bella are siblings. It seems to be an amazing coincidence that they were both changed. Bella stopped by my office today having heard of our animal blood diet, which she partakes in as well, wanting to get to know more of our kind. I invited her back to the house to meet the rest of the family and that's when she and Emmett reconnected. A fortunate turn of events," he finishes.

Alice squeals then claps.

"Stop singing that song Alice," Edward growls, "I can't take this." He runs outside, slamming the door as he goes.

"He's just mad he couldn't see what I did. He was too busy trying to hear her thoughts." Alice laughs.

Emmett heads for the door, "I'll go find him as long as you don't mind Isabella, uh Bella."

"I don't mind, I'm just really confused." I tell him.

"Carlisle will explain." He gives me a hug, "I can't believe you're here." he runs out of the house as Edward did, but without all the door slamming.

Rosalie grabs my hands and leads me to the couch. "Lets sit Bella."

"I'm sorry Bella, let me explain," Carlisle says with an apologetic smile. "Three of our family members are gifted. Jasper, Alice, and Edward. Jasper," he points to the blonde vampire with a southern drawl, "can sense and manipulate the emotions of the people around him. Calm down an angry crowd, soothe a nervous person, things of that nature."

All of a sudden, I felt completely at ease. Apparently Jasper wanted to show me proof.

"Alice," Carlisle continued, "can see the future and Edward can read minds. Except yours it seems. I'm sorry he left in such a manner, he's never experienced this before. I think he's feeling a bit lost."

"He's used to having all the answers," Alice chimes in helpfully.

It all made sense now. Alice knew who I was because she must have seen me coming. Edward must have been answering Carlisle's unspoken questions and he stormed off because he can't hear my thoughts. But why can't he hear my thoughts? There must be something wrong with my brain. Add it to the "weird things about Bella" list. Truthfully I'm thankful he can't hear my thoughts. I called him Adonis, how embarrassing.

"Bella, I hope you don't mind my asking, what made you decided to only feed off of animals?" Jasper questions

I turn to look at him. I'm not sure how I overlooked his scars before. Vampire bites. On his face, jaw, neck, arms, they cover every surface of skin I can see. They scream dangerous. No one should be able to survive that many attacks.

He either realizes what I'm look at or felt my unease. Most likely both.

"Not pretty are they?" he chuckles.

I look down, embarrassed at being caught. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare. It's just, I've never seen so many bites on someone." I look back up at him sheepish.

"Don't sweat it, happens anytime a new vampire meets me. I didn't have the nicest newborn years. I was a soldier in my human life and for many years after I was changed. That's until Alice found me and declared me hers." he looks up at her and gives her a wink.

"I already knew he'd be my husband one day," she taps her head smiling slyly.

I wonder what it's like to have that? To be completely and utterly consumed by someone. I've imagined it many times. A love so grand it almost hurts. My brother has that with Rosalie, I think. My brother whom I never thought would get to be married because he died before he fell in love. I just didn't realize it would take almost dying for him to find his love. I hope to fall madly in love but today I'm filled with joy at having my brother back. There's so much to process. A walk to clear my head would be nice

"There's a river back behind the house." Alice supplies.

We all look toward Alice.

"What?" She demands, "Bella was about to tell us she was going for a walk."

"Remember, try not to scare her off Alice, Emmett wouldn't appreciate that." Esme replies.

Yup. Definitely need to go for a walk. Maybe I'll check out that river.

"That's okay, just might take a bit to get used to," I laugh, "If Emmett gets back before I do, could you please tell him I'll be back soon? I just need a moment to process."

Esme smiles, "Of course dear."

* * *

><p><strong>A.N<strong>

**Two updates in one day? Woot woot! I can't promise I will always update this fast, but I'll try! I know my chapters aren't very long but as this is the first story I've ever written, I'm pretty happy with it! I find conversations to be a bit tricky and adding extra details to the story. It's something I'll have to work on.**

**Thanks for reading my story!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Neither Twilight nor its characters are my own, I'm just borrowing them for a bit! Stephenie Meyer is the brilliant one! :)**

* * *

><p>Chapter seven<p>

Rosalie and Alice showed me to the back door, but only after telling me I could just go through the window, apparently it's faster. I declined for now. Maybe next time.

The Cullen's back yard is massive. A gardener's dream. Flowers and hedges line the edge of the house and the base of the trees, the grass is a luscious green. The rain is probably to thank for that. Perhaps gardening is another hobby of Esme's.

The river Alice mentioned is only a few steps away from the line of the house but it flows deeper into the trees. I follow it a ways before coming across a pile of large rocks jutting out from the ground. I sit down on one of the larger rocks, not because I need to, but because the sound of the river flowing is peaceful. I want to hold on to that peace for a while.

My thoughts are a jumbled mess. I've spent many years trying to convince myself I didn't need anyone for me to be happy. I was fine being on my own, with the occasional chat from a fellow vampire. Knowing my brother was never truly gone, hurts. Not that I'm not completely and utterly thrilled to know he's alive, to have him back in my life. But It feels unfair that I could have had a family sooner if I'd only known. I could of spent those years with someone I loved instead of lying to myself by thinking I was actually okay. It's difficult to process because at the time I felt content most days but I realize now I was just lying to make myself feel better. It's all very confusing.

On the other hand, now I'm not sure what to do with myself because I have been alone so much in my life. I want to stay, I need to reconnect with Emmett. We had such a strong bond as humans, I think we could have that again with time. But being around everyone is daunting. Maybe it's because my mind is full of worries and what if's regarding Emmett. If I would just let myself accept what is happening, it wouldn't be so hard. I feel like I'm contradicting myself with every other thought.

"Okay Bella, state the facts," I tell myself.

First, you found the Cullens. You wanted to make a connection with them from the moment you heard about them.

Second, Emmett is alive. Rosalie saved him and just like you he was changed into a vampire.

Third, they offered to let you stay so you could reconnect with your long lost brother.

All of these things are true no matter how unreal they may seem. Suck it up. Deal with it. Stay and reconnect with Emmett. Stay and bond with Rosalie, who is your sister in law now. Bond with Alice who you're apparently going to be the bestest of friends with. Anyways, Alice has already seen you staying otherwise how would we become the bestest of friends. Also stop talking to yourself so much, it's creepy.

I hear a noise. I turn my head to see Edward casually walking toward me. No more running I see. Maybe he's going to glare at me some more with his gorgeous eyes until my thoughts become available for him.

"Hello, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself before, I'm Edward." he gives me a lopsided smile.

I want to lick his face.

What?

"Yeah, I heard." Way to be standoffish Bella.

"I'm sorry about the way I acted before. I've never come across someone who I couldn't hear. It's off putting, to say the least. Plus Alice is hiding something, and that never ends well for me," he says regretfully.

"It must be difficult having someone in your head all the time," I say in Alice's defense. Are you trying to not make nice with the beautiful man Bella? Geez.

"I'm not in their head all of time," he laughs lightly, "only when they say my name or if their thoughts are very very loud, this happens with Emmett mostly," Edward chuckles.

I laugh because that sounds like my Emmy.

"I've learned over the years that it's not all that fun being in the minds of a bunch of couples." he grimaces.

"Uh, yeah, that would be, uh, embarrassing I imagine." Real smooth.

"I really hope you forgive me for acting like an ass, as Emmett put it."

"Emmett called you an ass?" I laugh.

"Edward stop running you dummy and go apologize to Bellsy for acting like an ass or I'll have to show you who's boss for treating my little sister badly." Edward quotes in a pretty impressive Emmett voice.

I crack up.

"Oh god, I'm sorry. He was always super protective in our humans lives, it must of carried over."

"He meant it too, he was also yelling at me in his mind. He's not the reason I Came to apologize though. You deserved one, it's not your fault I can't take not knowing well," he winks, surprising me.

I think I just turned to goo.

"Me being the first person whose thoughts you can't hear is just another thing to add to my list," I say seriously.

He arches a brow, "list?"

"The 'Weird things about Bella' list."

"Hmm I'm intrigued. Do I get to know what else is on this list."

"I suppose, since I make you feel so discombobulated," I smile, flirtatiously I realize, "Let's see, I sometimes gag at the thought of human blood, I've never once craved human blood, I have a touch of anxiety and, now I get too add my brain is different from everyone elses."

"You gag at the thought of human blood?" Edward questions.

"Yup."

"So you've never once tasted human blood?" he continues when I shake my head no, "Wow, that's impressive."

"Everyone seems to be very impressed with this fact." I say.

"It's not something you hear too often. Rosalie hasn't tasted human blood but she was changed by Carlisle who taught us there was different way from the beginning. Carlisle hasn't ever drank from a human, only tasted when changing us," he tells me.

"Did he change all of you. He doesn't seem the type to walk around turning people into vampires."

"All of us except for Alice and Jasper, but it's not like that. He's only ever changed someone who was on their death bed. Esme, Rosalie, Emmett. and myself, we all had a second chance at life thanks to Carlisle."

You can tell how much Edward looks up to and respects Carlisle when he speaks of him.

"Would you mind telling me your story?" I ask him.

"It's not the happiest of stories but I don't mind," Edward Replies.

I boldly pat the rock I'm sitting on, letting him know it's okay to sit beside me.

He does so, smiling.

"I was born in the year of 1901 in Chicago, Illinois to Edward and Elizabeth Masen," he begins with a reflective look on his face, "My parents provided every opportunity for me that they could, so I could have a successful future. My mother and I were very close, but my father and I not so much. He was away on business more than he was home. My father became sick with the spanish influenza during the first wave of the epidemic. He died soon after. My mother and I contracted it later. Carlisle happened to be our doctor while we were on our death beds. I was very close to dying when my mother begged Carlisle to do anything he could to save my life. She must of noticed he was different because she told him to use his power to save me. She also died from the influenza like my father and like I would have if Carlisle didn't do as she asked. This was in 1918, I'm forever seventeen"

"And you've been with Carlisle ever since?" I ask him?

He turns his head toward the river.

"Not the entire time. Things were good at first, and after Esme came along, we felt like an actual family but I soon began to resent this life. I left the family and the animal blood diet behind for a few years. I thought with my gift I could do the world a favor and rid it of all hardened criminals. Rapist, murderers, people who deserved what they got. I later realized that wasn't my decision to make. I came home to Carlisle and Esme where they welcomed me with open arms," he tells me with regret shining in his eyes.

I'm not entirely sure what prompted me, but I lean over and give him a light kiss on the cheek.

His eyes get big, clearly taken aback.

I backpedal, "I'm so sorry! I'm not sure why I did that. You just looked so regretful and I acted without thinking. I swear I'm not usually so bold." I cover my face with my hands.

"No Bella, it's okay, I just wasn't expecting it," Edward tells me gently removing my hands.

"I'm sorry," I tell him again.

"Stop apologizing, I liked it, it was nice." he tells me with big grin.

Edward stands up and grabs my hand.

"Come on," he says, "lets head back. I'm sure there's a house full of people waiting your return. One in particular," he smiles.

He was right, it's time to go back and start the rest of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Hi lovelies! This one was bit more difficult, the beginning wasn't coming to me very easily. But squee for Edward and Bella! I hope you like it!  
>Thanks for reading and taking the time to review my story!<strong>

**-Tiff  
><strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"Has Emmett always had such a loud personality?" Edward asks me, with a crooked smile.

Swoon.

I laugh, "Oh yes! Always the life of the party. Making people laugh was his specialty. Is his specialty," I correct myself, "also getting you to agree to do something that would no doubt cause tons of embarrassment to yourself."

Edward nods his head with a put out look. I'm guessing Emmett has caused him some embarrassment a time or two.

Edward and I have been working our way back toward the Cullen's house, choosing to walk instead of run. We've kept up a light and easy conversation the whole way. Talking to Edward feels familiar and comforting, almost like coming home. It's an unexpected feeling. I've only known him for a very short time, some of that he couldn't even be in the same room as me. Not being able to hear my thoughts throws him off. However, I'm grateful he can't hear them, even if it means something is wrong with my brain.

"He was always really protective though," I continue our conversation, "no one could look at me at the wrong way or Emmett would threaten to knock their teeth in." I roll my eyes.

Edward chuckles.

"It's so not funny, I'm pretty sure if there was ever a boy interested he would have scared them off! Not that there was ever anyone interested," I mutter.

Edward stops walking. "That can't be true," he says.

I look up at him to rebut his statement but the words get stuck in my throat. He's staring at me intently and I get lost in his eyes. So golden from freshly feeding, not a single dark spot underneath. He really is the most beautiful person I've ever seen. He lifts his hand as if he was going to touch me only to drop it a second later. I imagine what it would be like if he caressed my face.  
>Snap out of it Bella! He would never been interested in you.<p>

I clear my throat, "Yeah, well, it is," I say honestly.

"I don't think you see yourself very clearly," he tells me.

I look down, certain I would be blushing if I were human.

Edward puts a finger under my chin and lightly lifts my head up.

"I'm sure you know what Bella means in Italian." He states, not questions.

"I do," I confirm.

"You were named appropriately." He states matter of factly.

Bella means beautiful in Italian. I think he just called my beautiful.

Edward grasps my hand, "Come on, we're almost there," he smiles.

Swoon swoon swoon!

Come on Bella, snap out of it again. All vampires are beautiful, apart of the package remember? Edward's a charming person, I'm sure he has no idea the effect he has on you. I steer the conversation back to a safer subject.

"Even though Emmett was super protective and no one could dare glance at me wrong, he managed to break my arm playing baseball once. Remind me to tell you about it," I laughingly tell him.

He laughs, "I can't wait."

We're both chuckling when we walk into the living room where the rest of the Cullen's are gathered.

Everyone is staring at us except Emmett, he's glaring at Edward, who proceeds to let my hand go. I had completely forgotten he grabbed it.

"Um hi." I say unsure.

"Hi appropriately named Bella!" Alice giggles.

"Alice," Edward warns.

"Edward," Rosalie calls his name concerned, "your face was doing this strange thing." This comment was met with snickers.

"Rose," Edward growls out another warning.

I look at him confused.

"She means I was smiling, which apparently is unusual." Edward relays to me, grabbing the back of his neck in discomfort.

"You should smile all the time," I tell him, "you have a beautiful smile."

To prove my point, he smiles crookedly at me, "Really?"

"Absolutely. It's quite rude of you not to share it with the world," I tell him seriously.

He smiles wider and graces me with a wink.

"Ahem," someone aka Emmett clears his throat.

"Alice and Rose have some manners and stop teasing Edward," Esme admonishes. I think she would be able to get her point across more clearly if she wasn't trying to hold back a laugh of her own.

"I'm not sure Em." Edward must be answering an unspoken question.

"Just..stop yelling," he pleads.

"Emmett are you yelling at Edward in your thoughts? Stop that right now! You have no reason to go all protective big brother on me."

Jasper senses the tension and works his mojo. "Bella, I'd be much obliged if you'd tell us how Emmett broke your arm playing baseball."

"Ah yes, I'd be fascinated to hear this too," Carlisle injects.

Well, looks like it's Bella story time. We all gather on the couches and chairs, not that we need to sit, but standing seems too formal. Emmett made sure to pull me beside him, wrapping his arm around me tucking me to his side. I'm not complaining though.

"Emmett was a baseball fanatic in our human days, and was always trying to get me to play, but I wasn't the most coordinated person. I don't remember how he convinced me, but one day I agreed. He was super excited, exclaiming he'd make me a baseball legend. He was sure that I'd be great if I only tried. We were playing in a field close to the school with a few of the other kids, when Emmett was up to bat, and I was on the side about to go next. He hit this amazing ball, a guaranteed home run. He was in such a hurry to do his victory lap, he threw his bat to the side. The side I happened to be warming up on. His bat nailed me right in my arm, breaking it in two places. He just kept repeating I'm so sorry, and I broke my baby sis, and oh shit mom and dad are going to kill me over and over. I was never mad at him, but he didn't stop groveling for months. Safe to say, he never asked me to play a sport with him again." I laugh and so does everyone else.

Emmett sighs, "I'm still really sorry you know."

I hug him, "I know Emmy."

"Bella always had her head in a book. I wanted her to take a break from her fantasy worlds for a little while," he tells the room.

"Do you still like to read these days Bella?" Carlisle asks.

"Most definitely!" I reply.

"We have a library right down the hall, help yourself whenever," he lets me know.

"That would be wonderful, thank you!"

I look to the side and see a grand piano. I noticed it earlier but was too distracted to comment on it.

"Who plays the piano?" I ask.

Edward clears his throat, "Rose and I play."

"Mostly Edward, I just dabble," Rosalie corrects.

"Edward, why don't you play Bella something," a smiling Esme tells him.

Edward raises his eyebrow, shakes his head then smiles at her adoringly. He walks over to the piano, takes a seat and looks up at me.

"What would you like to hear Bella?"

"Anything," I tell him.

He closes his eyes before he rest his hands on top of the keys. He looks down and starts to play. His fingers glide over the keys, never missing a note. The most beautiful melody I've ever heard graces my ears. It's pace is slow, but not in a sad way, in a peaceful way. The message seems clear to me. It's a piece about love and acceptance. It wraps around me like a warm blanket, fills me with utter contentment. I didn't even realize I had walked over to the piano until he stops. He looks up at me with a shy smile.

"Edward, I've never heard anything so beautiful before. You were amazing. The song was amazing." I can't stop looking at him.

"It's Esme's favorite, a lullaby I wrote for her."

"Can I hear something else please?" I ask him.

He nods his head yes and scoots over so I can sit beside him. I'm not sure how long we sat there, I just know I couldn't stop staring at him as he played.

* * *

><p><strong>A.N.<strong>

**Hi lovelies, sorry it's been a few days! I had to read a book for the book club I'm in and turns out, I can't read a book and work on my story at the same time. My brain just doesn't function that way lol.**

**I really hope you enjoy this chapter! It may seem a bit weird that Bella has paid a bit more attention to Edward rather than Emmett, her once dead but not really brother, But I think Bella is still struggling to cope with the reality that Emmett is alive and well. Being around Edward is just easier for her. Emmett and Bella will definitely get the sibling bonding time sometime though!**

**Thanks for reading y'all! -Tiff  
><strong>


End file.
